Mission 4
Recap: after protecting a transport convoy carrying Artifacts from Outcasts on its way to Willard Research Station, Juni and Trent were attacked by Rheinland Valkyries. After defeating the Rheinlanders, Trent and Juni met up with Captain Marcus Walker of the LNS Utah, a Liberty Cruiser, and responded to a distress call from Willard, which was under attack from a Rheinland battlegroup, including bombers and gunboats. With the assistance of Walker and Attack Group South, Juni and Trent were able to defeat the Rheinlanders and save Willard Research Station. Still, ominous rumblings point to betrayal in the LSF and Liberty Navy, as well as whispers of war between Rheinland and Kusari, leaving Trent and Juni's futures uncertain, to say the least. Pre-Mission News FREEPORT 7 MANIFEST FOUND!: The Freeport 7 data manifest has been found, according to the LSF. Agents finally discovered the sought-after module in a palette of wreckage reportedly salvaged by the Junkers. The data manifest, we are told, was acquired and immediately taken to the LSF labs for analysis. Based on the extracted data, investigators are certain that Orillion was indeed on Freeport 7 just prior to its destruction. RHEINLAND FORTIFIES KU BORDER: There is what can only be described as a Rheinland Military buildup on their side of the shared border with Kusari. Chancellor Niemann says he will defend Rheinland against any more Kusari-based incursions even if it means taking matters into his own hands. Kusari, denying any wrongdoing, has deployed ships as well and adopted a defensive stance of its own in response to this action. LIBERTY, BRETONIA PROPOSE SUMMIT: Recent action on the Rheinland/Kusari border has caused other colonies great concern. In answer to this, President Jacobi and Lord Quigley of Bretonia have jointly proposed an emergency summit meeting to bring about a peaceful settlement. Lord Quigley, who has a long career in successful diplomatic negotiations, is said to be acting under the direct wishes of his cousin, Queen Carina. There is not word yet on the Chancellor's response to this proposal. MANIFEST EXPOSES ORILLION: Based on its most current evidence and testimony, the LSF believes that Orillion, a.k.a. Sam Lonnigan, came to Freeport 7 to steal several large shipments of unusually expensive goods and Artifacts that were in its bays. Once his agents took control of the shipments and presumably eliminated its rightful owners, it is believed that he ordered the ships to take off and to destroy the station to cover their tracks. Lonnigan was likely to have been the last to leave. However, for whatever reason, he was caught in his own trap and was injured in the blast. Lonnigan was brought to Liberty by rescue ship and was admitted to the WCMC. Local Order operatives liberated him from Ward 13, and after his quick recovery, they implemented a wave of terror using Manhattan as a new base of operations. The LSF now says that it has all it needs to identify Lonnigan's accomplices, who may still be at large. BOORMAN TREATY VIOLATED?: Shogun Edo now insists that Rheinland's continued military actions show them to be in complete violation of the Boorman Treaty. Edo's tone was almost accusatory in itself, as he asked why Liberty refused to help the Kusari people. The President, in fact, did speak to both powers today, asking them to reduce the buildup at their borders and to present their respective issues at the proposed summit meeting. Pre-Mission Rumors "Something serious is going on that has to do with the Freeport 7 investigation. My brother, who's an officer in the LPI, tells me that the police and the LSF are going through the manifest and are actively looking for anyone who was on that station. He said that several people have been incarcerated and that the methods of interrogation are not, well, standard. That's all he was willing to tell me. For my own protection, he said." - Pueblo Bartender Brett Baird "The Navy has finally found the manifest of Freeport 7. It was badly damaged, but we managed to retrieve most of the data. Finally, we'll know woh was on that station. We have a suspicion that someone on the inside had disabled the station's defense systems. Our CO said that we are to round up anyone who was on Freeport 7. There's a colony-wide search going on right now." - Pueblo Bartender Brett Baird "I can't believe Rheinland has reached this far into California. Just what are they thinking? Certainly President Jacobi won't stand for this, but the way the Senate is, it would take days for them to actually decide on any recourse." - Asst. Pam Smith, Ageira Technologies, Pueblo Station Pre-Mission Log Entry Finally, Juni called in. I was starting to get worried about her. She seemed concerned, almost frightened. I'm supposed to meet her on Manhattan. I should probably get there quickly and see what's going on. MISSION 4: Manhattan, New York Objectives: *Meet Juni on Planet Manhattan : Trent - "Juni, what's going on?" : Juni - "Over here..." *motions Trent behind some commodities crates* : Trent - "Hey, what's wrong?" : Juni - "Nothing... something... I don't know yet." : Trent - "What do you mean?" : Juni - "Ashcroft's missing. He was on a Liberty Dreadnought in a maximum security cell surrounded by armed guards... Trent, you don't escape from that! After our last assignment I had a few more questions for him about his Rheinland connection, and when I got there, he was gone!" : Trent - "Who would transfer him without telling you?" : Juni - "He wasn't transferred! Every record of him being arrested was wiped clean! Even the guards were changed! They said they never even heard of Sean Ashcroft!" : Trent - "What do you think's going on?" : Juni - "I... I don't know, but... there's more. Walker - he's gone, too." : Trent - "Walker's gone? But he's the Captain of a Naval Cruiser. Ship Captains don't go missing without someone noticing!" : Juni - "Neither do their ships - it's listed as lost: five years ago!" : Trent - "Five years ago? That's impossible!" : Juni - "People around us are disappearing, Trent." : Trent - "Well, we're here! What's our move?" : Juni - "We have to find out what's going on. The last place Walker's ship was stationed was California. Somebody must have seen him. That's where we'll start. Are you with me?" MISSION 4: Manhattan, New York Objectives: *Follow Juni to the California system to find Walker. The last known location of Walker's ship was California Minor. Assuming the player accepts the mission, Juni tells Trent that they're leaving in a few minutes, but she needs to finish up some business inside first. After Trent reminds her to watch herself and she leaves, Trent is approached by Syd. : Syd - "Mr. Trent! It's very important that you and I speak." : Trent - "And why is that?" : Syd - "Because we're the last two!" : Trent - "The last two what?" : Syd - *Syd motions Trent under the cover of a ship* "Freeport 7 survivors, Mr. Trent. You and I are the last ones in Liberty. Everyone else is either dead or missing." : Trent - "Wait, I know you! From the rescue ship! What happened out there?" : Syd - "They were looking for something. I'm a thief, Mr. Trent. I came to Freeport 7 to deliver something that a certain party wanted very badly. Apparently they weren't alone... : Trent - "You're telling me this is all because of you?" : Syd - "It's not really about me, Mr. Trent... it's about this." *Syd reveals an egg-shaped glowing purple Artifact* "This is what they're after. And now they're after us... We need to get as far away from here as possible!" *Syd's eyes widen, he whirls to run away, and is shot in the back, killing him. The Artifact rolls a few inches from his open hand.* *At this point, Trent is held up by a Liberty Security Force operative with a blaster pistol.* : LSF Goon - "FREEZE! Get your hands up!" : Trent - "Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy! I can explain..." : LSF Goon - "I have my orders! 'All Artifact smugglers are considered enemies of the state and are to be shot on sight!'" *Juni intervenes, coming up behind the LSF Goon with her blaster drawn on him* : Juni - "FREEZE SOLDIER! I am an agent of the Liberty Security Force! This man is a freelancer who is working with me on assignment!" : LSF Goon - "Well, I found him dealing in illegal artifacts!" : Juni - "Then arrest him!" : Trent - "What?" : LSF Goon - "I'm afraid I can't do that!" : Juni - "Soldier, you are bound to uphold the law. You don't have a choice. If he's a suspect, take him into custody. The law protects him and ensures a fair trial." : LSF Goon - "Not anymore..." *The LSF Goon whirls and points his blaster at Juni. Juni's face shows disbelief for a second, then determination as she sees the intent on the face of the LSF Goon. There is a shot. Trent turns to see the LSF Goon collapse onto the landing pad* : Juni - "He was gonna kill me..." : Trent - "What do you mean, 'arrest him'?" : Juni - "He was gonna kill us both!" *Juni looks at the body of Syd behind Trent* : Juni - "Who was that?" : Trent - "I don't know, but he had the right idea! Liberty's not safe for us right now, we've gotta leave!" *Trent takes the Dom'kavash Artifact* : Juni - "Trent, no! What about Walker!" : Trent - "We won't be any good to Walker if we're dead. Do you see this man?" *Trent gestures to dead LSF Goon* "I don't think he's alone. Juni we need to stick together and we need some time and distance to sort this out." : Juni - "I know a place... follow me!" After completing this sequence, Trent's reputation with the Liberty Navy, Liberty Police and LSF are automatically downgraded to hostile, no matter how friendly they were before. They will remain Hostile throughout the single player plot until the completion of Mission 13 and the beginning of free play mode. Repeated grinding of Liberty's enemies can reduce this to Neutral or even Friendly, however, throughout the Single Player Plot, allowing one to land on Liberty planets, traverse Liberty Trade Lanes without molestation, and even get scanned by Liberty Police and Liberty Navy craft without triggering a system-wide lockdown. Mid-Mission Rumors "I have a friend who's a private on the battleship Independence. Apparently, not too long ago the captain of the ship was found dead. The strange part was that an autopsy revealed she was missing her heart and brain! Can you believe that?" - Thomas Wise, Universal Shipping, Planet Manhattan Mid-Mission News BALLENSHINE PRONOUNCED DEAD -- Liberty Secretary James Ballenshine collapsed today and was evacuated to a government medical unit, where he was pronounced dead of natural causes. President Jacobi said that his sudden passing will not diminish Liberty's committment to peace and stability in the colonies. She will now be attending the summit meeting on Curacao in his place. MISSION 4: Manhattan, New York Note: consider buying Engine Components from Texas system before landing at Planet Manhattan. This commodity can be sold for a very good price at Mactan Base later on. Objectives: *Meet Juni in space outside Planet Manhattan **Log Entry: I’ve never seen Juni like this. She’s scared – no other word to describe it. She flew back to New York to ask Ashcroft what Rheinland ships have to do with the Artifact trade in Liberty, but when she got to the battleship where he was being held, she learned that all records of his arrest had been wiped clean. But that’s not the worst of it. Walker’s also disappeared. Official records show that his ship was lost five years ago! Something is terribly wrong here in Liberty. Juni thinks our best shot is to look for Walker in California, and given that all other people I know here in Liberty are either dead or have disappeared, that sounds like our best option. Juni went back to the equipment room to take care of some business when I was cornered on the landing deck by a suspicious-looking guy. He told me that he and I were the last two survivors of Freeport 7. I vaguely remembered him from the rescue ship. He told me that the station was blown to pieces because people were looking for an Artifact he has in his possession. Just as he showed me the piece, a navy officer appeared and shot him point blank. I was almost next, but Juni came back just in time. She told him to take me into custody, but he turned on her and opened fire. She was faster, but now we’re really in trouble. Murder of a military officer is a capital offense here in Liberty and I doubt they’ll but it was self-defense. We have to get out of here – fast – while there’s still time. Juni says she knows a place to hide. *Dock with the Trade Lane **This Trade Lane ends at Fort Bush *Defend Yourself! **Liberty Navy Forces have you surrounded, fight for your life! *Awaiting Mission Objective Trent and Juni must flee Manhattan. They are intercepted by the Battleship Unity blocking the Trade Lane to West Point Military Academy, as well as the Liberty Cruisers LNS Twilight (blocking the Detroit Munitions Trade Lane) and LNS Rampart (blocking the Fort Bush Trade Lane). Five Liberty Navy Defender Heavy Fighters also join the fray against Trent and Juni. After initially trying to get to the Fort Bush Trade Lane, Juni and Trent fight desperately for their lives against the Liberty Navy until Captain Walker arrives with LSF Lambda Wing and King and open fire on Battleship Unity. Unity buckles under the fire and is destroyed, opening the way for Trent, Juni, King, and Lambda 4 and 5 to fly to West Point. *Dock with the Trade Lane **This Trade Lane ends at West Point At West Point, Lambda 4 and 5 are shot down, while King, Juni, and Trent escape through the southern Trade Lane into the Badlands. *Dock with the Trade Lane **This Trade Lane ends deep in the New York Badlands King mentions that Trent has been put on Liberty's most wanted list for murder, artifact smuggling, treason, and the destruction of Freeport 7. King then asks Juni and Trent to stay low for a while, and goes to link back up with Walker near Detroit Munitions. *Fly to the Waypoint *This is the first coordinate to Benford Station **Log Entry: What the hell was all THAT about?!? That had to be at least half the Liberty war machine! King tells me that my name suddenly showed up on top of the Navy’s most wanted list. I mean, what the hell? I’m wanted for murder, Artifact smuggling, treason, the destruction of Freeport 7, terrorism, and now we’re here with some old guy Juni knows. I should have never have come to Liberty. Thank God Walker showed up though. I don’t think we could have made it out of that hellhole without him. MISSION 4: Benford Station, New York system {C}Juni and Trent fly into the Badlands to Benford Station. There, they meet Juni's friend, Doctor Hermann Van Pelt, who lives alone on Benford Station studying the anomalies of the Badlands. After asking why Liberty is after Juni and Trent, Trent shows Van Pelt the Dom'Kavash Artifact. Van Pelt studies the Artifact briefly, but can only offer the name of another scientist who would be able to identify it, Professor Roland Quintaine of Bretonia. Juni objects to pursuing leads on the Artifact, and says she wants to get rid of it; Trent refuses, noting that at least they have a bargaining chip if nothing else. At that moment, the group is interrupted by an alarm warning of approaching Liberty ships. Van Pelt states that he's set the automatic defenses to cover Trent and Juni's escape, and tells them to take the "back way": a Jump Gate to the Magellan system in the Badlands near the station. Trent and Juni get into their ships and fly away; the player is not allowed to rearm, reload, purchase equipment, or sell commodities at Benford before re-launching into space. Trent and Juni try to hold off multiple waves of Liberty Navy Defenders, and three Liberty Cruisers, Victory, Justice, and Freedom arrive and begin pounding Benford with their main guns. Van Pelt cries out for Juni and Trent to save themselves as the station explodes. Juni vows that "they'll pay for this!" Combat pauses briefly as the Liberty Navy makes one last demand for surrender, and Juni and Trent flee towards the Magellan Jump Gate. After losing the Liberty Navy in the Badlands, Juni goes first, and Trent follows. **Log Entry: Three Cruisers and a full escort wing, just for a single, one-man station? Juni seems to be holding together alright, but I don't know how much longer we can hold out like this. MISSION 4: Magellan system Trent and Juni attempt to make for Freeport 4 to rearm and resupply, but are intercepted by eight Bounty Hunters in Bounty Hunter AP-6364 Piranha Light Fighters. After a brief skirmish, four Lane Hackers in Border Series X Dagger Light Fighters join Trent and Juni and help fight off the Hunters. They lead Juni and Trent to Mactan Base, where the Hackers say that the base commander wants to have a word with Juni. **Log Entry: Jeez, even the Bounty Hunters are coming at us in full force. We just can’t win, and everything keeps getting more and more confusing. We’re in it deep. Now we’re on a Lane Hacker base, of all things. I think we’re on the edge of Bretonian space. Maybe being a grease monkey wasn’t such a bad idea. This is a good place to rearm and resupply. The Lane Hackers have access to pretty effective weapons and good shields. You should purchase a Class 4 Graviton Shield before leaving! Sell the engine components if you have any. *Meet Juni in space Mid-Mission News CURACAO SUMMIT IS NOW SET: With Rheinland finally agreeing to attend, the summit meeting is now moving forward. Delegates, including our own Secretary Ballenshine representing Liberty, are to attend the meeting on Curacao sometime in the coming week. Mid-Mission Rumors (Mactan Base) “Just about every Bounty Hunter in the colonies is after you. You’re wanted for murder, Artifact smuggling, treason, and the destruction of Freeport 7. Quite an impressive list, but if you ask me, your chances of survival are pretty slim. At least get yourself a new ship – soon!” – Mactan Bartender Peter White “Apparently, all of Liberty went into lockdown because of a few fugitives. What did these guys do, anyways? From what we heard, they blasted right through West Point and blew up some research station before coming here. They must either be really good or really stupid to pull that off and still make it out alive. I don’t think they even have a good lead on them anymore.” – Allan Von Krunk, Lane Hackers, Mactan “I just had a conversation an hour or so ago with a guy named Syd. He told me that he’s in the possession of an alien artifact and that it is the reason for all the catastrophes lately. You’d think he’s just a nut case, but you know, he seemed eerily serious and convinced.” – Jon Kimmich, Lane Hackers, Mactan “We heard that a renegade Liberty cruiser opened fire and destroyed one of her own – the battleship Unity, I think. I’ve never actually seen one of those things open fire with that huge gun. It must have been something to see. I bet you could have seen It from the planet.” – Allan Von Krunk, Lane Hackers, Mactan “I don’t know what’s going on, but the Liberty Navy is going crazy right now. It’s like they completely switched gears. I always thought of them as rather open minded and peace loving. Then the hammer fell and now they’re arresting anyone with connections to artifacts. In fact, I’ve even heard that Rheinland is slowly moving into Zone 21 with Liberty’s approval!” – Ian McDavid, Lane Hackers, Mactan MISSION 4: Outside Mactan Base Trent and Juni meet outside the base. The good news is that there are jump holes nearby to Manchester and Leeds. Trent mentions that his friend Tobias runs the equipment dealership there. The bad news is that Liberty has dramatically stepped up its policy against artifact smuggling, and has announced a one million credit bounty on Trent and Juni's heads. At this point, four Rheinland Valkyrie heavy fighters attack Juni, Trent, and the station. After destroying the fighters, Mactan Base says they can no longer hide the fugitives, and asks them to leave Liberty while they still can. Juni says they should split up to better avoid detection. Juni will take the Manchester route to Bretonia and look up Quintaine on Planet Cambridge; Trent is to go to Leeds and link up with Tobias and stay out of sight. Fly to the Leeds Jump Hole: Mactan Base will not allow you to dock until after you've gone to Leeds and finished the mission (assuming you're at least neutral with the Lane Hackers, that is). **Log Entry: Rheinlanders? What the hell was all THAT about?! What do they have to do with anything? Could it be that all of this is happening because of this damn artifact? I don't know. All I know is that home in Leeds is just past the cloud. I'm sure Tobias will LOVE this story. MISSION 4: Leeds system The Magellan Jump Hole to Leeds is in the dust cloud behind Planet Leeds. Fly to Leeds. You might run into a few Mollys or Gaians when you get to the other side; both should be neutral at the moment. The Bounty Hunters, however, are now set at Hostile... On the other side of the Jump Hole, Juni says she's reached Cambridge (wow she's fast!) and that she's gotten in contact with King. She says that Jacobi has classified all artifacts as illegal. "...and congratulations: you and I are now Liberty's most wanted criminals." - Jun'ko Zane. Juni suggests that Trent take on a few jobs and get a new ship, and says she'll be in contact with him. *Mission Objective: Dock with Planet Leeds When you land on Leeds, after clicking on the Equipment Dealer icon, you will get a cutscene where you'll meet Tobias. Tobias - *to customers* "You won't be sorry with that one, I'll tell you. You can trust Richard Winston Tobias to make you the best deal anywhere!" *sees Trent, shakes his head* "I was wondering when you might come back. Are you in some kind of trouble?" Trent - "You might say that..." Tobias - "You also might say I told you so. I didn't take the time to apprentice you so you could throw it all away on some fool scheme, but you knew better! The deal of a lifetime, you said, remember? Eh?!? Now look at you... That your hunk of junk on the landing pad?" Trent - *sighs* "Yeah..." Tobias - "Hmm. I suppose you'll be wanting some new parts on that thing." *clasps Trent on the shoulder* "It's good to see you, boy. So are you back now? For good?" Trent - "It's complicated, Tobias. It seems like all of Liberty is after me." Tobias - "Hmm, I see. Well, the first thing to do is get rid of your ship; there's likely to be a description out on it. That'll make you a popular target for Bounty Hunters. You'll be needing something that blends in better around here..." *Tobias looks up sharply* "I want you to go to the ship dealer in New London. I'll tell him you're coming, he'll have a ship for you." Trent - "I don't think I have the credits for that..." Tobias - "For ONCE, just do what I tell you, boy! I've been putting some aside... you'll have enough. Come with me..." MISSION 4: Epilogue, Planet Leeds **Log Entry: Well, Tobias set me up with a good chunk of money for a new ship and pointed me towards the New London ship dealer. Still, I haven't been home in a while, and all that money is burning a hole in my pocket. After all that, I could use a drink. At this point, Tobias gives you $25,000 credits, and you'll level up to Level 8. You'll also have your reputation adjusted to full-on Hostile against the Outcasts, Mollys, and Gaians as well as the Bounty Hunters Guild, although the latter's reputation will be reset if you purchase a new ship (which you're recommended to do at New London). At this point, the following ships are available to you: Previously Available Ships *Liberty LZF-6364 Patriot Light Fighter, Liberty Planets - $7,600, Level 1 *Pirate Z-2010 Bloodhound Light Fighter, Rochester Base, New York system, $12,120, Level 2 *Liberty BDR-337 Defender Heavy Fighter, Liberty Battleships - $12,260, Level 2 *Border Series X Dagger Light Fighter, Buffalo Base, New York system - $17,040, Level 4 *Civilian CTE-1270AV Startracker Light Fighter, Liberty Planets, $17,020, Level 4 Newly Available Ships *Bounty Hunter AP-6364 Piranha Light Fighter, Planet New London, Planet Leeds, Planet Cambridge, Sheffield Station, Liverpool Border Station - $17,020, Level 4 *Bretonia B-224-F Cavalier Light Fighter, Planet New London, Planet Leeds, Planet Cambridge, Battleship Hood - $25,660, Level 6 *Bretonia B-907A Crusader Heavy Fighter, Bretonia Battleships - $35,350, Level 8 *Corsair M3 Class Legionnaire Light Fighter, Trafalgar Base, New London system Post-Mission News RHEINLAND BLOCKADE IN OMEGA: In an unprovoked move, Rheinland has imposed blockades on Jump Gates in Omega-7. Officials have called this "an outrageous breach of trust and protocol that we cannot stand for." Queen Carina and her cabinet have called for the Chancellor to immediately withdraw his forces, now impinging on Bretonian interests in that area. "Though we have been tolerant thus far," the Queen said, "this hostile act casts a dark shadown on our relationship and will be met with equal force if need be." Post-Mission Rumors "Did you hear the latest news? Looks like Liberty has dramatically stepped up their policies against all alien artifacts. Rumors speak of hundreds of arrests. I'm telling you, it's just a matter of time before President Jacobi will try to seek these artifacts throughout the colonies." - Glasgow Bartender Barnaby Nash "All Bounty Hunters in this sector are looking for a guy named Trent... I assume that's you. Listen, the Liberty government has placed a bounty on your head... 1 million credits! You better stay out of sight. Get yourself a new ship and a new identity if you want to live through this." ''- Sales Rep Gerald Lovell, Bowex ''"I've heard reports coming in that Rheinlanders have been spotted all over Magellan. It doesn't look like an invasion fleet, though. It looks more like a search operation. They're continually patrolling and sweeping for something. I've even heard that they've repeatedly attacked some Lane Hacker base out there, but that they keep getting beaten back." - Rep George Nickson, Bowex, Glasgow Outpost "I just got back from Freeport 4. All I can say is that the Liberty Navy was all over that place! When I left I saw a full cruiser formation coming in. What the hell happened in Liberty anyways? You'd think someone blew up a planet or something." - Bob Rankin, Bowex Next Up: Mission 5 Trent takes on Rheinlanders to find Dr. Sinclair! Category:Missions